When large numbers of stackable articles must be transported in large quantities to another location, especially when the article is small, the article may be packaged in a container to protect the article during shipping of the container. Alternately, to reduce the amount of handling required, the articles may be arranged in a tight grouping, or array of articles. Each array of articles can form a layer of articles that can be stacked on a pallet having a footprint which can be accommodated by freight hauling compartments, e.g., for truck, rail, sea or air vessels.
Palletizing articles is becoming increasingly automated in manufacturing facilities, wherein articles are moved via a conveyor, which articles are manipulated by robots onto pallets. Such processing may work well if the articles are inherently stable, i.e., having a broad base footprint and low center of gravity, which articles being resistant to tipping. However, there can be difficulties associated with elongated articles having a small base footprint, as such articles are susceptible to tipping. Moreover, problems associated with tipping articles are significantly increased when the articles are especially lightweight, such as empty articles, that are shipped to locations for filling the articles with product.
Assembly of article arrays is currently performed using conventional bulk palletizers. Most conventional bulk palletizers build the complete article array or bulk array or article layer and then move or “sweep” the completed array layer or bulk array into position onto the pallet. Palletizing robots are also used, but most palletizing robots also move the completed article layer or bulk array onto the pallet. Alternately, the palletizing robots construct an article array by placing individual rows of articles to form the array. However, the previously discussed problems associated with article tipping have not been resolved. In addition, the conventional palletizer constructions are difficult to be quickly and cost effectively re-configured to accommodate different article designs or array patterns.
As shown in FIG. 1, articles 12 having non-uniform geometries pose additional challenges, as they are prone to tipping, even when supported along the collective periphery of the article array or layer. Currently, empty articles having non-uniform geometry are typically transported to packaging facilities using two techniques. In a first technique, the articles are loosely loaded en masse into a container having a liner. This technique results in a random, inconsistent and inefficient arrangement of the articles in the container. With the other technique, a rectangular container to be filled with articles is disposed at an angle from a horizontal plane. The container, either manually or with aid of a robotic arm, is loaded with rows of articles that are alternatively inverted, providing a consistent, improved container arrangement. However, both approaches have the disadvantage of having to dispose of both the container and the container liner.
What is needed is an apparatus and method that effectively package articles having non-uniform geometries while substantially eliminating the possibility of articles tipping during packaging, that also eliminates the need for both a container and container liner for article layers and for palletized article layers.